Trivia: Reply'18
by namyunki0709
Summary: Nakahara Chuuya, 18 tahun. Cerita klise yang 'biasanya' dialami siswa sekolah menengah atas setelah ujian universitas. /Seusai judul, Trivia yang berarti "tidak penting, biasa biasa saja."/ OOC,AU!HighSchool Student, DLDR


Menurutnya, 2018 adalah tahun terburuk. Banyak penolakan yang dia terima dalam satu tahun terakhirnya di SMA.

Iya ditolak.

Ini bukan perihal penolakan soal cinta atau soal doi yang ga mau diajak nonton Marcel dan Diler991.

_Oke. Next._

* * *

**..**_**Trivia**_**: Reply'18..**

* * *

**_Chuuya Nakahara. 18 tahun. Lulusan 2018. Status: Lelah fisik, pikiran dan batin. Motivasi: Tidak ingin ujian lagi._**

Chuuya mengeliat malas diatas tempat tidur. Pandangannya kosong, menatap jendela kamarnya yang masih terutup rapat. Meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, tapi Chuuya masih ingin tidur lagi.

'_Tidur adalah tempat dimana kau tidak perlu memikirkan beban hidup.'—motivasi dari om __GGL__. _

UTS, UAS, Tryout, Ujian Sekolah, Ujian Nasional, Wisuda penutupan masa akhir SMA. Dan bahkan Seleksi Bersama Masuk Perguruan Tinggi Negeri sudah usai.

Di SMA, Chuuya lulus dengan nilai yang cukup bagus, meskipun nilai matematikanya masih terbilang 'memalukan.' Namun dia tidak peduli, _toh_ nilai ujian nasionalnya tidak memepengaruhi lulus atau tidaknya dia dari SMA. Dia juga tidak ingin mengambil ujian ulang. Tidak penting.

Pengecualian jika dia mendadak ingin masuk akpol atau ingin nilainya lebih bergaya ketika dilihatkan ke anak cucu disuatu masa mendatang.

.

_'Percuma nilai UNmu bagus, tapi __tidak__ dapat universitas.'_ _—Shbsw Ttsh__k__. Mahasiswa __lulus duluan__._

_._

Awalnya Chuuya ragu, namun... Ternyata ada benarnya.

Maksudnya jangan terlalu ekstrim dalam mengejar nilai Ujian Nasional yang bahkan saat ini bukan 'syarat' kelulusan. Belajar Ujian Nasional itu tetap dilakukan, tapi jangan menjadikan Ujian Nasional patokan utama kelulusan dan beban hidup, karena ujian masuk universitas nyatanya lebih sengit dari pertandingan_ Liverpool vs Manchaster United_. Mungkin begitu maksudnya si '_mas'_ butiran salju itu. Ya, mungkin.

Atau sebisa mungkin untuk seimbang dalam belajar Ujian Masuk Universitas dan Ujian Nasional. **_Tapi_**, Chuuya buka tipikal yang mudah menyeimbangi belajar dua fokus. Bisa fokus pada ujian sekolah saja_ alhamdulillah_ anak soleh apalagi semuanya?

.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, hari setelah wisuda penutupan kelas dua belas, masih Chuuya habiskan untuk belajar, karena ia 'harus' bisa lulus ujian bersama masuk universitas. _Plus_, karena Chuuya ingin mengambil jurusan desain jadilah dia mendapatkan porsi tambahan untuk mempelajari sendiri ujian keterampilan. Gambar bentuk, _style life_, dan gambar suasana.

_Oh_, jangan lupakan gelap-terang pada sketsa kasar dalam waktu sepersekian menit. Meminimalisir waktu memikirkan tentang ide yang akan digambar, lalu sketsa dan gelap terang tidaklah semudah bawa bikin diagram ven dilembar jawab.

.

Lelah? Tentu. Sejak awal Chuuya sudah cukup _stress_ dengan beban sebagai anak kelas tiga dari salah satu sekolah favorit didaerahnya. Menjadi bagian anggota sekolah favorit berarti dia mendapat beban yang cukup besar, untuk memberikan nama baik sekolah, semacam _'lulusan terbaik SMA kabupaten...'_ atau _'Nilai ujian nasional tertinggi dari berasal dari...'_

Latihan ujian, tryout, dan kelas pagi sudah diadakan sejak semester satu. Tanpa melepas beban tugas tambah tentunya, dan juga praktik ujian akhir.

Siklus kehidupan SMA-nya berubah monoton, dari yang biasanya bermain-main, berubah menjadi fokus untuk masuk universitas. Pembicaraan yang biasanya membahas kelas kosong atau tidak, beralih menjadi kemana universitas yang ingin dituju, rumus soal ujian, buku latihan SBMPTN tahun kemarin dan blahblahblah. Yang lebih membosankan lagi adalah ketika teman-temannya menjadi lebih apatis dan ambisius terhadap nilai. Lalu menjadi lebih 'alay' hanya karena nilai mereka hanya mencapai angka 7.

_'Nilaiku jelek, aku cuma dapat 71.' _lalu wajahnya berubah suram, semi ingin menangis.

'_Yaa terus apakabar nilaiku yang cuma sebatas nomor sepatu?'—Nkhr Cy, siswa dengan nilai alhamdulillah lulus kkm. _

_Ha_, ayolah. Chuuya jengkel. Lambat laun, belajar menjadi hal yang mulai memuakkan. Bersaing nilai dan peringkat bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan—untuk Chuuya.

Beruntunglah dia memiliki teman yang mempunyai cara pandang yang sama denganya, sehingga dia masih bisa bicara bebas sesuai pandangannya tentang dunia pendidikan yang makin lama makin semrawut.

….

_"At some point, our goals have turned from passing the exam to escaping from this place (school)."_

...

Katakan saja Chuuya naif, karena menginginkan lulus dengan segera dan masuk universitas yang dia inginkan dengan jurusan yang dia mau. Namun kemarin malam, saat pengumuman seleksi bersama masuk perguruan tinggi negeri keluar.

Hasilnya?

Chuuya ditolak untuk kedua kalinya. Ah tidak, ini yang ketiga jika ujian politeknik juga masuk hitungan.

Percayalah, kehidupan didunia tidak seindah cerita fiksi apalagi ftv apalagi dorama. Dimana sang tokoh utama yang belajar mati-matian dan dibantu oleh 'orang yang dia suka' dan pada akhirnya dia akan pergi bersama ke universitas yang sama dengan _'__her crush'_ itu. Atau janganlah mudah terpengaruh dengan tayangan gadis SMA yang kerjaannya hanya haha-hihi disekolah, tapi dia dengan mudahnya mendapatkan universitas favorit_._

_..._

_Situ yakin doi ga pake ilmu 'koneksi' dalam?_

_..._

Mari berfikir lebih realistis wahai netizen. Hidup ini tidak se-suci itu.

Oke kembali lagi.

...

Ditolak tiga kali harusnya Chuuya menjadi lebih terbiasa dengan kata '_Mohon maaf peserta atas nama..._' namun sayang, mau dilihat dari sisi manapun Chuuya masih memiliki perasaan sakit hati.

Sakit, karena usahanya yang terasa sia-sia. Usaha untuk belajar lebih sudah dia lakukan selama menuju waktu ujian, mengerjakan soal-soal latihan dan bahkan ikut simulasi ujian masuk-pun dia ikuti, jika dihitung sudah ratusan ribu uang dia habiskan untuk itu. Namun takdir memang berkata lain.

Saat pertama kali Chuuya tidak lolos seleksi masuk universitas dengan nilai raport, Chuuya sudah menduganya dan dia tidak terlalu shock dengan hal itu. Jadilah dia berharap banyak pada seleksi bersama masuk perguruan tinggi negeri.

Ada waktu dimana Chuuya benar-benar drop, dan tidak ingin ditanya dengan kalimat klise khas ibu-ibu tetangga. _'udah kuliah dimana?' __/ 'Si A udah dapet Univ itu kok kamu belum?'_

_Oh_, ayolah mari kita urus diri masing-masing dan hilangkan kebiasaan bertanya sesuatu yang 'itu bukan urusanmu.' Karena tanpa sadar terkadang ucapan se-sederhana itu bisa menyakiti perasaan seseorang.

Ada waktu pula saat Chuuya mengutuk teman-temannya yang sudah berhasil lolos namun tidak mengambilnya hanya karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal atau lebih tepatnya tidak bersyukur.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh John Stainback, teman sekelas Chuuya. Bocah tengil itu berhasil lulus seleksi penerimaan mahasiswa baru dengan nilai raport. Dia bahkan lulus pada jurusan arsitektur disalah satu universitas terbaik. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak ingin mengambilnya a.k.a menolaknya dengan alasan 'ingin masuk kedinasan saja.'

_Seandainya mendapatkan universitas segampang mulutnya bersabda. _

_._

_Ting. _

Chuuya sedikit tersentak saat menyadari getaran dari bawah bantal. Tangannya bergerak malas menggeser layar ponsel untuk melihat pesan yang baru masuk.

_**"Niko-Nikoniii (NKL GGL)**_

_**Subject: Quiz! Tebaklah hasil UM-ku**_

_**Pengumuman sudah kelauarr~ dann aku masih menunggu dari dua universitas lagi."**_

_Nah_, dia ini salah satu teman seperjuangan Chuuya. Dia bahkan sudah ditolak lebih dari tiga kali. Dan... Masih terlihat bersemangat, atau entahlah mungkin Chuuya yang tidak melihat sisi gelapnya.

Sejujurnya Chuuya sudah lelah, baik itu pikiran, tubuh dan juga batin. Tapi orang tunya mengininkan Chuuya untuk bersekolah tahun ini juga, katanya 'kalau nunda setahun kamu terlalu tua nanti.'

_Nah_, kan sadis.

Tapi jika dipikir ulang, perkataan ibunya memang ada benarnya, tipe seperti 'Chuuya' itu tidak cocok untuk gapyear, yang ada dia hanya semakin malas untuk belajar ujian tahun depan. Apalagi dengan kabar burung bahwa sistem akan diubah lagi. Jakpot bikin Chuuya makin malas mencari informasi.

'_**ChuuyaN**_

_**Subject: Re: Quiz! Tebaklah hasil UM-ku**_

_**Bodo amat gol! Gimana hasilnya hah?'**_

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama layar ponselnya kembali bergetar. Beruntunglah ponselnya tidak jatuh mengenai mukanya.

'_**Niko-Nikoniii (NKL GGL)**_

_**Subject: Re: Re: Quiz! Tebaklah hasil UM-ku**_

_**Chuuya ga asik. Aku ditolak. Chuuya buka punyamu dong. Diterima tidak? Semoga sih, tidak. HAHAHHA!'**_

.

'_**ChuuyaN**_

_**Subject: Re: Re: Quiz! Tebaklah hasil UM-ku**_

_**Kurang ajar.'**_

Chuuya kembali meletakkan ponselnya dibawah bantal. Sungguh tidak salah teman seangkatan menyebutnya '_annoying clown'_ dengan sikapnya yang selalu super _extraordinary_ bikin heboh sekampung. Chuuya baru saja bersiap untuk kembali tidur, sebelum suara teriakan Kyu menggema seantero rumah. Sungguh, tidak bisakah adiknya itu absen bikin keributan dijam tidurnya yang amat sangat berharga ini? Dan bukankah seharusnya bocah rambut belang itu sudah berangkat sekolah?

"CHUUYAA! ADEKNYA JANGAN DINAKALIN MULU!"_—Chy Mom, an ordinary mother that always accuse Chy when his little bro crying._

_Lah kan_. Sial.

* * *

"Hei, Akutagawa. Besok mau ambil jurusan apa?"

Chuuya duduk lesehan diatas kasur milik Akutagawa, tangannya sok sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku latihan ujian yang tadinya tergeletak diatas kasur, sedangkan sang empunya masih sibuk mengerjakan latihan ujian sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong mereka masih bersaudara, wajar jika Chuuya sering mampir ke rumah bocah serba hitam fanboynya Dazai.

"Entah, aku ikut orang tua."

Chuuya menghela nafas, bisa ditebak seharusnya. Lelaki satu ini memang terlalu apatis dengan tujuan hidupnya, atau lebih tepatnya masa bodoh selama dia bisa satu Universitas dengan mantan senior perbannya di SMA mah _it's okay, it's love_. halah.

Berbeda dengan Chuuya yang memiliki ambisi untuk sekolah desain. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia tersesat dijurusan yang bahkan nyambung ke tujuan awalnya saja tidak.

Terkadang sesuatu berjalan tidak sesuai keinginan, bukan?

"Akutagawa."

"Hm?"

"_Selamat ujian_."

Akutagawa mengernyit, ujian dikasih selamat? Sepertinya mahasiswa akhir bulan selalu tidak sinkron.

_**End**_**. **

**a/n**** (Bacod zone)****: Halo hai.. ****gaje kan? iyalahHahaha****. Ga tau kenapa ****pengin ****publish ini setelah sebelumnya ku delet hjhjkjh**** makasi buat sodaraku yang ga pernah absen buat curcol perihal 'univ pilihan, jurusan pilihan, bapak pengin jurusan ini aku maunya ini.' ****yhhaa**** pokoknya buat yang sekarang kelas tiga dan masih jadi pejuang ptn.. Tetap semangat ya, aku tau kok itu berat apalagi kalau punya saingan sekelas HAHAHA/disambit/. Kuadkan batin ya gaess**** rejeki ga ada yang tau kok, alamamter tidak akan memengaruhi masa depanmu. Tapi ini tergantung padangan masing-masing ya. Inget nasib seseorang beda-beda. **_**Plus **__**You have your own way**_**. Jadi jangan samakan nasibmu dengan orang lain.****—by **_**Mhswsa fakir duid bulanan.**_

**Btw, gapapa ya ambil Gogol (OOC) buat jadi temen deketnya, abis ini Chuuya sebenernya deket sama siapa aja masih ga ngeh akuitu/#alasan/**

**Oke, thank you for your time~**


End file.
